Prior art locking aerosol dispensers have existed for many years and have had many different structural designs of interrelating parts. Some of these designs are overly complex to mold, while others require more force than desirable for the user to operate between the inoperative and operative positions. Still other designs require more force than desirable to actuate the aerosol valve. Further designs have created leaking problems. Additional designs are not sufficiently robust and are vulnerable to damage to their parts and operation due to excessive top loads from misuse, handling, shipping, etc.